This study will assess the efficacy of oral appliance therapy in the treatment of upper airway resistance sydrome (UARS). To date, the accepted therapeutic interventions for sleep disordered breathing are CPAP or surgery. Patients with suspected UARS will undergo clinical nocturnal polysomnogram (NPSG) testing to confirm the diagnosis , rule out the presence of other sleep disorders and establish baseline values. UARS patients will be custom-fitted with an oral appliance and undergo a second NPSG to evaluate the effect of oral appliance for UARS. An absence of snoring and upper airway resistance measures and patient tolerance will be considered effective therapy.